


Princess of the Stars

by bonphantom21



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance, eventual smut later, follows the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonphantom21/pseuds/bonphantom21
Summary: Kristina Witwicky had always thought that she didn't belong on Earth. She always sensed that there was a greater purpose for her.Well, Her time to shine has come.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, yeah. Moving this Story here so I can keep up with it!

_**Prologue** _

This...This is the story of love, life, betrayal, friendship, and loss.   
  
It starts.. with a birth of a Princess, and her own young suitor.

Starlia Varraias, Crowned Queen of the planet Cyberias, groaned, her body tensing as the child in her womb decided that she was going to come out  _now._ She briefly heard the Midwife call out to her, "That's it, Domina! Just another push, and the femina will be out." Star looked at the ceiling, and teared up, wanting to see her beloved King's face through the pain.

King Garreth Varraias paced outside of the birthing chamber, his arms crossed and his bright blue eyes focused on the ground.

Across the way, A tall mech, called Ultra Magnus chuckled and said, "Calm down, old friend, your sparkmate will be fine." The two planets of Cybertron and Cyberias were a rocket ship ride away from each other, and Cyberias was alike to the planet of Cybertron in some ways.   
  
The people on Cyberias had sparks, instead of hearts, but they were human. And they were close friends of the Cybertronians.

A wail pierced the air, and the midwife came to the door, opening it, and smiling. "The Princess has arrived!~"  
  
Garreth stopped pacing, and said, "Are they both healthy?"   
  
The midwife nodded and said, "You may go in."   
  
The King rushed in and looked at the bed, smiling at his wife. "Starlia...how are you?"

The white blonde haired Queen smiled and said, "Garreth, my mate, she looks like you..."

Garreth got closer, sitting on the side of the bed, as Starlia moved the pink blanket and saw a tuft of brown hair, and a pair of bright blue eyes. Garreth smiled, "Hello, little femina... What shall we call you?"

Starlia smiled and said, "Hmm, how about...Kristina Deanne Varrias?"

Garreth nodded, and said, "A beautiful name, for a beautiful Princess."

The small being in her mother's arms cooed, and her father took her, and put her into her crib, and said, "How about you rest, darling? I will take her to the Nursery." Starlia nodded and laid down to sleep.

Garreth smiled, and pulled the crib to the nursery, and put it in the corner of the room.

"Little Femina, would you like to meet someone special?" She cooed, her little spark glowing underneath her skin. Her tattoos on her shoulder were glowing also, stating in Cybertronian that she was Prime's Intended mate.

Garreth moved to the door and opened it, "Come on in, Guys."

The three mechs, two the same height and one the size of Garreth, came in and looked down at the small Princess as the small one said, "...Sentinel Prime, sir? Is...is she my intended?" Sentinel Prime, the guardian of the young Prime, nodded and said, "Yes, Optimus.. This is the Princess of Cyberias, your Intended."

Optimus looked back down at the small child and smiled, "She's really pretty."

The Princess giggled at him, and cooed, reaching up with small hands, as Optimus reached in and gave the Princess a finger to hold. His spark melted at the sight of her, and he said, "Forever and Always, little femme, I will protect you..."

* * *

  
That night, a thief was stirring, and he pulled open the doors of the balcony of the Princess's room, making not a sound.

No one knew who he was, and the Princess felt something wrong with him before she started wailing.

The wailing awoke her mother and father, and her father said, "Stay, Starlia." She nodded, too weak to fight.   
  
He grabbed his claymore and rushed to the side door connected to the nursery and barged in, he saw the thief, but then in a split second, he was gone.  
  
He roared, "NO!" And fell to his knees, ramming his sword into the floor.

_**The Princess was gone.** _

In another dimension, another world, the thief materialized into a back yard, as a small dog growled, and started barking.

The man of the house, Ronald Witwicky, groaned and got up, going downstairs to see what the commotion his Chihuahua was doing.

He opened the door and spied the male dressed in black and barked, "Hey! Bastard! Get out of my yard!" The thief left, leaving the little bundle on the cold ground.

"What the..." He crouched down and said, "That damn bastard must've taken her..."

He picked her up, holding her and the small being held on onto his nightshirt, sniffling and crying gently.

Ron moved into the house and moved part his young son's door as it opened, the small boy rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What's goin' on, daddy?" Asked Samuel as he looked at his father and his father said, "Some punk left this little baby here..I scared him off."

Sam looked at the little bundle and his eyes went wide, "Whoa, she's tiny!"

"Yea, that's what I am worried about, she only looks about a few hours old."

Judy Witwicky heard her boys talking and got up, peeking out the door, "Ron, what's wron-Oh my god, Is that..."

"Yea, Judy. Some thief must've stolen her from her parents."

Judy's motherly instincts kicked in and she walked down stairs, and started a bottle, testing it and smiling, "I don't have any breast milk but let's see if she will eat."

She took the little baby in her arms and said, "Aren't you the cutest thing, hunny~"

She put the bottle up to the baby's lips and she latched on, suckling at the milk.

Sam watched in fancination and asked, "Hey, momma? Can we keep her?"

Judy looked at her son, then to Ron and said, "Well, I guess we have to now..."

"Let's call her..Kristina!" smiled Sam, and looked at his little sister, knowing that he would protect her in the future from mean boys. Judy nodded, "Kristina Witwicky." The small girl cooed, making small sucking noises.

This was the start of a life of Princess.


	2. We get a car?!

_**We get a car!** _

* * *

_**16 years later** _

"KRIS! GET UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled Samuel, age 19, as he grabbed his backpack.

"YEA YEA I HEARD YA BEFORE, _DOUCHEFACE_!" He heard from his younger sister.

He chuckled and said to himself, "She was never a morning person."

"Damn right, I ain't." said a soft but agitated voice, and Sam looked over, seeing his sister, fixing her hair in the mirror.

She was 5 feet tall, 18 years old, and a spitfire.   
  
She was normally shy around people and a protective girl around her friends.

She looked at her older brother and said, "Sam, you better get that A, or So help me, I will hurt you."

Sam laughed and said, "Don't worry, sis! I will get that A!" Ron snorted and said, "Come on, you two."

Kristina rushed out in front of her brother and hopped into the back, smirking, taking up the back seat for her bookbag and her mp3 was instantly on, since it was a 30 minute drive to school.

Sam rolled his eyes, getting in the front and Ron got behind the wheel, and turned on the car, and they left.

Ron dropped the kids off and said, "Have a good day, I will pick both of you up later."   
  
Kris kissed her father and waved as she met up with her group, and said, "Okay, anyone happen to have a piece of gum on them?"

  
  
Taylor, an Italian beauty, held out a piece of gum from her purse and Kris took it, popping it into her mouth.

 

Her group consisted of 6 girls, all in the same classes, so they were best friends.   
  
Kristina was the "Leader" of the group, or as her group called her, "Prime."

Then there was Dareyna "Reyna" Toreador, a Spanish girl, who transferred here from Spain, she was nicknamed Rythym, cause she liked Music.  

Next there was Taylor Saltera, from Italy, nicknamed Wisdom, since she read a lot.

Next was Marriana Salvatore, from San Sebastian, Central America, nicknamed Doc because of her smarts of Medical machines and medicine.

Then there was the twins, Sara and Sarah Loveless, nicknamed Heat and Sun from Kris when she met them before of their tempers.

Then the last girl was Delia "Lia" Jackson, nicknamed Scout, because she loves scouting out and scoping out the area.

 

"Hey, Prime, isn't your brother getting a car today?" asked Sarah, who was sitting next to her twin.

The twins looked alike except that Sara always wore red and Sarah always wore yellow, and Sara had red tips to her hair, and Sarah had yellow.

Kristina nodded and said, "Yea. I have to watch my brother in last period sell our great grandfather's crap."

Riana snorted and said, "Your brother is something else."

She nodded and said, "You know...I can't help but feel like something is going to happen soon...and we are going to need all the faith we can get." Riana frowned and said, "Is it your "other" sense?"

She nodded and said, "Yea.."

Kristina had always sensed things, even when she was a baby.

As her brother called it, Her "Sixth" Sense usually got her out of trouble, but it normally spelled ' _Danger_ '.

 

"Hey, Prime...calm down. Just...if anything does happen...call us, alright?" Riana said, looking at the short brown haired girl with concerned eyes.

"I will, Doc. Don't worry." She smiled, hiding her worry. Riana nodded but seemed to let it slide.

"Hey, if anythin' happens to you, we will instantly be there." replied Rey, leaning back onto the table on the school lawn.

"Definitely!" said the twins, smiling brightly. Lia, the youngest of the group and a master scout, nodded, thirding that notion.

Taylor smiled and said, "If anything' comes, we will be there  _for_ _each other_." Her Italian accent made the sentence sound beautiful and heartfelt.

Kristina smiled and said, "Thanks, girls." She looked up as the bell rang for first period, and said, "Alright, Who wants to walk with me to class?~" All hands went up and she laughed, "Oh that's right, you all have class  _with me_!"

They all laughed, knowing it was true, since they had been best friends since their young days, and walked off, together, to class.

* * *

Last Period, and Kristina sat right next to her brother, waving. "Hey, bro!"

Sam nodded and waved back, "Hey, Kris. How was your classes?" He was genuinely concerned since she had a lot of Honor's classes and was afraid that it would be too much for her.

She smirked and said, "Awwww, big bwother is worried about me?" He frowned and said, "Just...Don't, Kris. And tell me."

She smiled and patted his arm. "It's okay, brother mine. I've had a good day!~"

He looked at her for a few seconds and then nodded. "Alright."

 

The bell rang, and it was finally time for Sam's project.

He stood up, taking his bag over and dumping it over the podium. "Sorry, got a lot of stuff." A lot people started snickering.

Kris frowned fiercely and thought darkly, ' _Oh...I am going to kill someone, someone with a name TRENT DEMARCO!'_

Her dark, killing thoughts were broken as her brother started, "Okay,so my family-" He was cut off my a paper projectile thrown at him.

"Who Did...Who did that?! People! Responsibility." said Mr. Hosney as he frowned.

Sam started again, "Thank you. Okay, for my Family Genealogy report, I decided to do my great-great grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwitcky. Very Famous Explorer. In fact, he was the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which was a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave Sailors into the Arctic Shelf."

Kristina's eyes got wide, and her brain flashed as she felt her brain hit a "Flashback Mode" as she called it.

_Captain Witwicky looked around at all the ice that was encasing the ship and sighed, a puff of air coming from his lips._

_He turned to his men and barked, "Move faster, men! Move! Chop! Heave!"  
_

_"The ice is freezing faster than it's melting! Chop faster! Heave, men!"  
_

_"Heave! No sacrifice, No victory! We will get to the arctic Circle, lads!"  
_

She was jerked out of the trance by her brother saying, "So that's the story, right? And here we have the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seamen."

The class snickered, and the teacher held up his quiet sign. Kris snorted mentally, " _As if that will work._ "

 

All the while her brother went into auctioneer mode, "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks." He picked up another, more confusing thing that Kris didn't know and said, "This is the sextant. 50$ for this, which is a bargain."

He grinned, picking up some glasses and said, "These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't got them appraised but they've seen many cool things."

The teacher drawled, "Are you going to sell me his liver?"

Sam looked at him as he said, "Sam, this is not show and sell, this is 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be happy at what you are doing..."

Sam nodded, "I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going to my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on Ebay. Cold hard cash works too."

" _Sam_!"

"Sorry."

Kris chuckled softly, and the bell rang shortly after, and she said, "Sam, I'll leave you to it." He nodded and she rushed out, and to her father's car as he asked, "Where's your brother?"

"Getting his grade."

She really wanted a car, but she was unaware that something BIG was going to happen.

  
They made it to the Dealership and she told her father that she was going to go look around. He nodded and said, "Go ahead."

She looked around, looking for a good looking car. She was a car nut, and she loved cars, she knew all about them.

She spied a dull yellow 1970's chevy camaro with black racing stripes, and she squealed, running over and hugging the hood. "Oh my god, look at you, you gorgeous beast!" She swore she felt the hood heat up and she smiled, leaning back as she called, "SAMMMMEEEEHHHHHHH!"

Her brother looked over and smiled wildly, "Oh my god! Kris you are so amazing!" She smiled as he came over and slid into the seat, "Feels good."

He wiped off some dust on the steering wheel and said, "Hey, sis, look." She came over and looked over his shoulder to the symbol. "The...hell?" She swore that she saw that symbol somewhere, but where...?

"Five Grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry."

"But you said cars pick their drivers!"

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out of the car."

Kris was still looking at the symbol, and only briefly heard the conversation, when the car's door opened, and smacked into a Volkswagen. She snickered and her father looked at her like, ' _Did you do that_?'

She shook her head and raised her hands, ' _Wasn't_ _me._ '

"This is fine. Manny! Get your clown cousin and some hammers and come bang this stuff out baby!"

The car's radio started tuning up, as she heard, "...Greater than man..."

Bobby replied, "This one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy!"

A loud, high pitched noise came from no where, and they all dropped down as the windows of the cars all busted, glass raining down, and Sam covered his sister, protecting her from the glass. They sat up and Bobby looked around in shock.

He then turned around and said to the trio with a scared look, "Four thousand." He held up four fingers.  
  
Kris fistpumped, "YES!"


	3. Alien Robots and Friends

**Alien Robots and Best Friends**

 

Soon they got home, and Kris decided, "Hey, Bro! I'm going to give the car a washing!" She heard him yell back, "Yea!"

She pulled on a bikini top and a pair of old shorts, and got out a bucket, filled it with soap, then filled it with warm water, throwing a rag or two in, and grabbed the wax, heading out to the backyard where her father was working on the grass.

She giggled and said, "Hey, Daddy." She leaned down and gave his cheek a peck, and went over to the car. "What are you doing, hunny?" Asked her mother, Judy.

She smiled and said, "Going to give Bumblebee here a washing!" "

"You named it?" asked her father as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! He has to have a name!" She laughed, and set the bucket down on the pavement.

"Alright, buddy! Time for a bath!" She grabbed the hose and held her hand under it, then when it got warm, she sprayed the metal of the car, hosing it down, before she washed it.

She watched carefully, as the car shivered but sunk low on it's axis and she smiled, thinking, " _You..must be from_ that _race...huh, Bee?_ "

She washed the hood, both sides, the wheels, then the back, and lastly the top, and frowned. "I guess your paint is just faded..." She shrugged and said, "Nothing a new coat of paint won't fix." She took the dry rag and started drying off the car, smiling, taking extra care of him.

She finished 30 minutes later and said, "There ya go, buddy! All clean now." Sam walked over and said, "Wow...nice job."

She smiled and said, "Thank you. Let me go get some clothes on and we can go."

She ran into the house and into her room, pulling her hair up and getting into some better looking clothes. She pulled on a grey and white short sleeved shirt, and a pair of green skinny cargo pants, with a pair of tan high heel wedgies that looked like boots, a pair of sunglasses, like Horatio's from CSI: Miami, and a necklace with an airplane, that had a coin that said, 'Freedom'.

She came back out and got into the back as her mother said, "I want you back at 11 o'clock!"

"Yea!"

"And for the love of God, _DRIVE SAFELY_!"

Sam shut the door and started the car, a puff of smoke coming out, and Kris laughed, as they drove away to pick up Miles.

* * *

"Are you sure that we are supposed to be here?" asked Miles from the front, as they pulled up to the party, as Sam replied, "Yea, of course, Miles. It's Public Property."

Kris was snoozing in the back when they parked, and Sam chuckled and got out. "Dude, why doesn't your sister have a boyfriend?" asked Miles as they walked away, and Sam looked at him.

"She always tells the guys that try to go after her that she already has one...but I've never seen him."

"Maybe she is just saying that, to get them off her case?"

"Probably."

Trent smirked and said, "Hey, Nice car there...I know you...didn't you try of for the Football team last year?"

Sam winced mentally as he remembered that...they had to call his mom...and Kris was fussing over him.. _Make something up, smart one._

He smiled and said, "No I was doing a project..."

Trent frowned, "Oh?"

"Yea, the link between Brain Damage and Football." Sam smiled and nodded, "Yea. You and your friends will love it. It's got little coloring spots, and pop up pictures."

Trent scowled and was held back as he tried to go after Sam. He looked down at Mikaela and she said, "How about you let me drive?" She smiled but then frowned as he said, "Oh, no...these 22s...I can't have you scratching them. Why doesn't my little bunny just...hop in the back?"

She scowled and said, "Oh...I can't tell you how much I am not your "Little bunny"."

She grabbed her bag and started walking off, as he said, "Whatever. You'll call me..."

Sam leaned against his car, as he watched her walk off, and Kris woke up, as the radio tuned into a station. ' _Who's gonna drive you home tonight?~_ '

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight..."

"What? Dude, she's an evil joke cuncubine, man. Let her hitch-hike!"

"Miles, she lives 10 miles from here." He argued, moving from his place against the car, and opening the door.

"Alright, we'll put her in the back!"

"Did you just say put her in the back?! Miles...get out of my car!"

"Bu- Bros before Hoes!"

" **Get out of my car**."

* * *

Sam drove up to Mikaela as she was walking and asked, "Hey, Mikaela, it's me Sam. Witwicky? I was hoping that I could ride you home tonight- No...I meant drive you home in my car..." Kris smirked, ' _Real slick, bro._ '

Mikaela sighed, and got in, and muttered, "I don't know why I am here."

"You can duck down, It won't hurt my feelings."

"Oh, No...In this situation. I guess I just have this weakness with big guys...and muscles..."

"Oh?" He tried showing off his "muscles" by pointing to the light, "I added that light there...and the cover for it..."

Kris started laughing mentally, so hard, glad that Mikaela couldn't hear her, or see her.

The dark haired girl turn to Sam and said, "Is this your first year at the school?"

"No...um, We've had the same class since we were kids. Along with Math, Science, History."

"Oh...Sam...Whittky..."

"Witwicky."

The car started jumping and playing, " _OW! I FEEL GOOOD!"_  It drove out to an outlook, where he suddenly turned off, and Sam started panicking, and Mikaela said, "Pop the hood."

Sam popped the hood and Kris climbed out, walking around to the hood, and leaning over, and Mikaela said, "Whoa. Nice Headers."

Kris almost drooled at the sight of high rise double pump carburetor...Her fingers itched to take it apart and learn the secrets. "Pretty impressive, Sam."

"Double Pump?"

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster."

Kris dimly heard her brother's response but she straightened, and said, "Um...I'll be over at the tree if.. you need me.." She walked over to the tree, and leaned against it, closing her eyes, and thinking back, trying to remember where she saw that symbol before.

She moved her sleeve and hissed in pain as the markings burned, lighting up blue.

* * *

Somewhere, in the vast reaches of space, A figure lifted his helm and put a hand over his spark chamber, feeling an unknown emotion pass over his spark.

 _' **What was that**?'_  He thought to himself, and quickly dismissed the feeling, and awaited his scouts transmission back.

* * *

Kris gasped lightly as the mark on her shoulder started burning red hot, and she shoved up her sleeve, putting a shaking hand to it, trying to get it cooled down.

Bumblebee, who had been in alt mode this whole time, scanned over his charge's sister, and started alarming, causing his Charge and the other femme to jump back in fright.

He sent a comm. link back to his Leader, ":- _OPTIMUS PRIME, SIR!_ -:

:- _Calm down, Bumblebee. What is the matter?-_ :

: _-My Charge's sister...has Cybertronian symbols on her shoulder!_   _And she has a spark instead of a heart...!_ -:

: _-...I will pass this to Ratchet, and when we get there, we will find out who she is._ -:

:- _Affirmative! Bumblebee, Out.-_ :

Kris came back over, and said, "What was that alarm about?"

Sam went around to the driver's side of the car, and tried to start it but it wouldn't catch. So, it just kept idling.

Mikaela sighed and said, "You know what, I am just going to walk...Sorry about your car, Sam."

She started walking off, grabbing her bag, as Sam said, "Kris, in the car, let's go."

He tried to start the car again, saying, "No no no no...Don't let her walk away, please! Start!" The engine roared to life, and he rushed around and closed the hood, and closed the door when he got in, spinning around and telling her to get in.

* * *

When they got to her house, Sam parked, and said, "Here it is."

"Thanks, Sam...I had fun..." She smiled, but frowned, and asked, "Do, Do you think I'm shallow?"

Sam looked appalled as he said, "Oh No! I think that...there's more than meets the eye...with you.."

She smiled again and said, "Thank you. I'll see you both at school.."

She got out with her purse, walking up the steps to her house, and Sam said, "That was stupid..."More than meets the eye with you..." "

She waved from the door and went in, and Sam suddenly smiled, "Oh my god, I love my car..."

He turned in his seat to look at his sister and she looked back at him, "Yea?"

"Let's get home..."

* * *

Later that night, Sam awoke to the sound of an engine turning over and he bolted out of bed, and looked out the window. "What the?!"

He rushed out the balcony and saw his car drive off, and he ran into his sister's room, and shook her awake.

"What the hell, _doucheface_?! _**You know it's 4 in the morning**_?!"

"Yes, but I need you to come with me!"

"Okay, Okay. Jeez!" She grabbed on her vans, and threw on a jacket. She followed her brother out the front door and grabbed her bike, following him as he called the police.

They followed the car to a dump sight, and hid behind some bricks. Sam whipped out his cell-phone and held it for a minute.

Kris and Sam both looked up at the sight of the car, as it transformed and projected some...symbol into the sky. Kris gasped, her marks glowing hotter than before. She grabbed her shoulder, and clenched her teeth, as Sam flipped open his phone and started recording his voice, "My name is Sam Witwicky...And my sister is here too."

Kris responded, "Hey."

Sam continued, "Our car just stood up...So if you find this...Mom, Dad. The Magazine..."Busty Beauties" under my bed, It's not mine. I'm holding it for Miles."

He stopped and restated, "No, It's mine, and Uncle Charles gave it to me. Mojo, I love you."

He put up his phone and Kris said, "So that's what that Magazine was?!" He moved closer with her trailing behind, and she heard a deep growl, her skin crawling.

She did NOT like big dogs.

She whimpered, and backed up some, and the dogs started barking, getting free and running after the two teens, as they ran off, and into a little alcove.

Sam tried to protect his sister, but she ended up getting bit on the shoulder, where her markings were, her jacket tearing. She hissed in pain, and thought,  _'Well, Time to call Doc._ '

She grabbed her shoulder to keep it from bleeding and she kicked the dog away, as it yelped, and she saw the car come in, as Sam yelled, "Hey, oh my god, you want the car, HERE!" He threw the keys at him, "The car's all yours!"

He pulled his sister away, and out of the car dump, and a police car pulled up, lights flashing. "Hey, hands up!" Sam started to say something but the Police said, "Put your hands on your head and your head on the hood!"

Sam put his hands up and his head landed on the car hood.

"You too, sweetcheeks."

She stiffened, and glared daggers at the policeman. "What did you just call me, douche ass?!"

He scowled, "On the hood."

She stood there, and said, "I can't...if you can see!" She moved her hand, to show him the blood and he said, "Fuck. Is it all the way to the bone?" He moved closer and she growled out, "Don't come any closer."

He huffed and said, "I have to see how deep it is!"

"You will NOT touch me." she snarled, backing up.

"Fine! Do you know any doctors?!"

"I have a friend that can stitch it up."

He sighed, and said, "Just get in the damn car, kid."

* * *

"I can't be any clear on what I am saying. It just stood up." replied Sam for the the second time.

Kris just sat there, her jacket off her right shoulder as Riana stitched up the puncture wounds and tears. "Sorry that I had to call you so early this morning, Doc..."

"Don't worry about it, Prime. Any later and it would have been infected." She stitched the last tear and wrapped a gauze around it, smiling. "Be sure to change it every few hours. Sadly. I don't have any pain medication..."

"I do...at home."

Riana looked at her friend and said, "What's going on, Kristina?"

Kris looked at the floor and said, "I'll be fine."

"No. I am going to talk with you. Mr. Witwicky! I am taking your daughter home."

Ron nodded and said, "She needs to rest after that bite."

Kris stood up, pulling her jacket back on and followed her friend out to her blue Chevy Volt, and got into the passenger side.

Riana slipped into the drivers side, turning on the car. "Okay, Prime. Spill it."

Kris sighed and said, "Lately...since we got our car, I've been having weird dreams about robots, but they are random and out of order. But they all seem to be of one particular robot. He is really tall, majestic, as if he was royal...A Leader. I don't know his name...but something is telling me that I know him...from my childhood."

Riana looked at her friend, then looked back at the road. "Maybe...Maybe the car that you bought...is a robot like them too?"

"I know, Doc. For a fact, Bee is like  _them_! But...I am scared. What if my dreams are just that...Just dreams?"

Riana sighed and said, "You'll never know until you try, Prime. And Remember, you have friends by your side."

Kris smiled, albeit a little weakly, and nodded, "Thanks, Doc."

It was good to know that you had friends that would back you up in a heartbeat.


	4. Meeting the Autobots

The next Morning Kris sat at the bar, and watched as Mojo jumped up into the window to bark, and growl at something.

Sam sighed in agitiation and said, "Mojo, not again, it's too early please..." He went over to pick him up and dropped the milk, and he said, "Oh my god."

Kris tilted her head and asked, "What?"

He grabbed the home phone and called his friend Miles, and said, "Miles, I have a car stalking me."

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

" _Satan's Camaro! It's stalking me_!"

Kris laughed, but followed her brother out as she grabbed her bag, throwing some bandages and a shoes and strapped onto the in-line skates that her father got her last year for her 17th birthday.

She followed her brother out as he started pedaling away from the car on his mother's bike.

He hit a break in the pavement and Kris stopped up short, laughing. "You okay there, Sammy?"

He groaned, and looked up as the girls started laughing and Mikaela said, "That was...awesome, Sam...Do you need any help?"

"Nah, just getting chased by our car right now."

He got up and grabbed the bike, rushing off again, with Kris following him. She looked ahead of him and yelled, "SAM!" He plowed right into a black and white police car.

She winced, and sped over, kneeling down and said, in concern, "You okay, Sam?"

"Yea."

He stood up and said to the car, "I am so glad that you are here. I was chased here on my mother's bike by my car. Now if you can just get out of the car!"

The car moved forward angrily, and almost ran over Kris but Sam moved her out of the way, and put his feet on the grill of the car, as it revved forward.

A headlight came out, kinda creeping out the teens, and Kris whispered, "Mary, mother of god."She had changed her in-line skates for her black and blue checkered DC skate shoes, so if she had to, she would run, which she suspected she would have to.

She watched in horror as the headlight went back to it original place and then the sound of metal moving around caught her attention and she screamed with her brother's more manlier scream, and she grabbed her bag and ran off, behind her brother, who was moving surprisingly faster than her.

It ran after them and smacked them away, Sam landed onto a car, and Kris landed onto the ground, cracking two of her ribs on the impact.

She gasped, and tried to breathe normally, as she opened her eyes, seeing the robot interrogate her brother. ' _Y...You will NOT hurt him! I will protect my family!_ '

She struggled to get up, and she felt her markings light up bright blue, as she said in a loud voice, "I will protect my family!"

She saw her chest glow brighter and she closed her eyes, putting her hands over her spark.

" _My Warriors, hear my call, I beseech you to lend me your powers._ "

Soon, their answers rang out through their mental path with each other, " _Prime! We are here!_ "

She opened her eyes, and said, "Let's do this!"

With all their power given to her, she managed to blind the robot for a few moments to get Sam away, and the two teens ran off, Sam pulled Mikaela off her scooter, and she yelled, "What is your problem, Sam?!"

"There was a monster right behind me, and it attacked me-HERE IT COMES!" A screeching of tires came to their ears and a yellow car, one that Kris recognized, barrelled into the robots feet, making it fall.

He sped over and opened the door, and Sam's yelled, "Get in!" Kris and Mikaela jumped in and Sam got in last, as Bumblebee sped away, the door closing.

* * *

As the robot chased them, Kris smiled, somehow all calm with this. Her brother, however, and Mikaela were panicking. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

" _Trust me you're not going to die. He is a kick-ass driver_!"

They went plowing through a stain glass window and then Kris started worrying. They soon hit a 360 spin, and they rushed off, hiding near a little opening of a warehouse. The doors locked on there own and Sam said, "Door's are locked. And the car won't start. At least we ditched the monster right?"

Mikaela and Kris both got quiet, as the police car stopped, and then started to reverse, and Bee gassed it, passing him, and sliding around, throwing the teens out of the car.

Kris groaned in pain as the throw made her ribs sting and she struggled to get up, but watched in awe as the Chevy Camaro transformed, gears shifting and sliding into place.

He got into a battle stance and braced himself as the other red eyed robot transformed and plowed into him, knocking him over.

Bee hefted him over his shoulder plating and Barricade growled, opening a compartment on his chest plates and Frenzy jumped out, chasing after the teens.

Sam cried out, "Oh god!" Frenzy had latched onto his leg, tearing off his pants. "It's got me!"

Kristina kicked him off her brother, and pushed him saying, "GO DAMMIT!" Sam stood up and started running, but Frenzy was fast...faster than a human, and he acted like he was high off his ass with caffeine.

Kris pushed her brother away, but failed as he got tackled and he went rolling down the hill. Mikaela came out with a buzz saw, and chopped him up.

Sam smirked and called, "Not so tough without a head eh?" He ran, and kicked him away, as it yelled, flying off.

Kristina laughed and said, "He's blasting off again!"

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "You watch too much Pokemon." as Mikaela smiled.

* * *

They walked up to the place where the two robots had duked it out, and the yellow one stood up, nodding, and walked up the hill to stand atop it, like some kind of hero.

Kris smiled and said, "Hey...Bee.."

He twittered, his wings twitching, and he strung together, ' _Hi there, little lady! How are ya?_ '

She smiled and rubbed her arm, looking down at the ground. "I am really sorry about all of that."

' _No, don't-be-sorry. It was the- con job- fault.'_

She nodded and Sam asked, "You...You talk through the radio?"

He nodded, " _XM Satelite. Broadcasting FM."_

He looked kinda cute with his antennae...Kris started to drift off again... _  
_

Sam snapped his fingers and he said, "Kris, wake up, woman."

Kris blinked at him and said, "Sorry, bro."

"So...what was that last night?" Sam asked, frowning.

Bee pointed up and radioed, " _Message from Starfleet, Captain. Rain down like visitors from HEAVEN, Halleluiah_!"

"Visitors from heaven, wha... Are you like an alien or something?" asked Mikaela and he pointed at her, nodding.

He then transformed back into his alt mode and opened the door, " _Any more questions you wanna ask?_ "

"Wait, what are you doing?!" sputtered Mikaela as Sam and Kris moved forward.

"50 years from now, don't you wanna say you had the guts to get in the car?"

She looked at him for a minute then Kris smiled and said, "The first step, is the start of an adventure."

Sam sighed and said, "Again, hanging around Taylor too much, too!"

Kris stuck out her tongue at him, crawling into the back, and the others got in, and they were off.

* * *

Mikaela looked at the steering wheel as it drove itself, and Sam asked, "Why don't you go sit in that seat?"

"I am not going to sit there...He's driving."

"...Then why don't you sit here?"

She looked at him, and said, "Why?"

"The only available seat is right here. You know...Safety first."

She sighed, in annoyance but moved over to sit on his lap, as he said, "There we go.."

The seatbelt clicked in and it was quiet for a minute, until Mikaela said, "You know that seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move."

He chuckled before saying, "Thank you." Kris laughed gently and said, "That's my brother. Smooth moves are his thing!"

Sam huffed and said, "I am too tired to smack you, dammit, so hush."

Mikaela smiled but said, "You know what I don't get?" He went quiet and she continued, "If he is supposed to be a giant alien robot, why does he turn back into this piece of crap camaro?"

Bumblebee hit the breaks, and his door flew open, telling all of them to get out. Kris crawled out and heard a man yelled, "GET OUT OF THE ROAD, JACKASS!"

She blinked and said, "Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Sam scoffed and said, "Great. 4,000 dollars just drove off. That car is sensitive!"

Kris laughed and said, "Bro, you are amazing. We are exhausted, but yet somehow you find the best ways to make me laugh."

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Sorry, then." He pulled his hands up, and stretched, when they heard an engine revv, and turned around.

"Holy...SHIT." whispered Kristina as she started looking Bee around, and she got in, after Mikaela. Sam got into the driver's seat.

Kris smiled and patted the leather interior and said, "Oh my god, Bee...I love the new alt!"

" _Thanks, little lady!_ "

"Where are we going now, big guy?"

_"To meet - the Prime number!"_

_'Prime number? Prime number... 1...So it must mean his leader...'_ She thought, frowning as they drove off.

Bee drove them toward a national monument and beeped, as Kris looked up, seeing 4 meteors fly into Earth's atmosphere and hit in various places around the city. She felt something tug at her chest, and she put a hand over her spark, a feeling of anxiety hitting her. As if she was meeting someone she hasn't seen in years.

She passed it off, and asked, "What am I?" No one answered her.

Sam called, "Kris! Come on, one landed not far from here!"

She nodded and followed, running behind the two that were holding hands, and thought,  _"Finally."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam and Mikaela stopping, and they were looking at a pod like thing from afar, as it hissed and parts started moving around. She had this feeling that something big was going to happen on Earth...and soon.

* * *

Bee drove off with his charges safely inside and stopped inside an alleyway, where no one could see them if they transformed. He opened the doors, letting his charges out, and scanned his charges sister, and frowned mentally. She had two broken ribs, and the stitches on her shoulder were infected.  
Ratchet would have his aft if he knew that he wasn't taking care of her.

Kris stared at the big blue and red flamed 379 Peterbilt Semi and said, "Lord above." All she could do was stare. Not even when more vehicles came driving up, did she even think about looking away.

Sam grabbed his entranced sister as the Peterbilt started transforming, making them have to move back or get crushed.

Kris blinked and said, "Alright, Alright. Thanks, bro."

"No problem, sis."

The Peterbilt finally stopped transforming and knelt down as he asked, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know you're name..." she heard Mikaela say from the other side of her brother.

"Yeah?" Sam looked at him in awe.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." continued the rescue hummer as he shifted on his feet.

"Autobots..." Kris echoed, feeling like she knew that name...God her head was killing her. Maybe she drank too much monster?

"What's crackin', little bitches?~" called a gangster Soltice, as he did a flip and Prime said, "My first leutinant, designation, Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it!" He landed on an old car.

"Where did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's languages thru the World Wide web."

Kris snorted and Gibb smacked her brother on the head. "Dumbass."

"OW! KRISTINA, what was that for?!"

"It's 'cause you were being stupid!"

"Excuse me...?"

She looked up at Optimus and said, "Yep, Chief?" He chuckled and then got serious and said, "Your name is Kristina?"

She nodded, tilting her head. "Eh, why do you ask, big guy?"

"...It could not be...Could it?"

She blinked, but then frowned in pain, holding her head, as she heard the same voice, but only younger, in her head.

_'I will protect you, forever and always, little femme._ _'_

"I will protect you...forever and always...little femme..." She felt inclined to say it...as she heard Optimus's gears shift suddenly.

"Primus..." He put a hand to his helm and offlined his optics. After centuries of searching and finding  _nothing,_ Optimus Prime has finally found his Intended, on Earth.

Ratchet moved slightly and asked, "Prime, are you okay?"

The big mech nodded, onlining his optics and then asked, "Kristina, may I ask to see your shoulder?"

Kristina frowned, and said, "I...I guess...there's not much to see since I got bit and tore into by a couple of dogs..." She then trailed off, and cried out, grasping at her shoulder as white hot pain spread thru her, and she grabbed off her jacket and shoved up her sleeve as the blue markings of the Prime's Intended bled through the wrapping around her arm and shoulder with blue light.

Optimus felt his spark freeze, and then his system go into overdrive, as Protective instinct rose higher than his need to protect the planet from Megatron.

He let his hand down near her, palm up, as she almost fell, falling to her rear on his hand, as he lifted her, bringing her up to his spark.

"Calm down, little one. It is merely recognizing my spark..." He said. He spoke up, "Ratchet, scan her, and make sure the effect is not harming her."

Ratchet nodded and scanned her, frowning. "She really does have a spark, Prime. It seems that the Sparking is not harming her. She has two broken ribs though."

She finally calmed down as she felt his spark close, and closed her eyes, dazed, confused, and a little scared.

Optimus cycled his vents in a sigh and said, "My Weapons Specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide smirked and powered up his cannons, "You feelin' Lucky, punk?"

Sam gulped, as Prime said, "Easy, Ironhide."

"I was just kidding...I just wanted to show him my cannons."   
  
"FYI, 'hidey-kins, I fuckin' love your cannons!" Kris snorts from her spot in Prime's hand, grinning. Ironhide grins. "I like her, Prime." 

The Prime chuckles softly, before motioning to Ratchet, "My Medical Officer, Ratchet."

He sniffed and said, "His pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female."

Kris opened her eyes and made a face. "EWWWWW, SAMMY!" She cried out, covering her ears not wanting to hear it.

Sam moved away from Mikaela, rubbing the back of his neck, coughing.

"And you already know your Guardian, Bumblebee."

 _"Check the rep, yep! Second to none!"_  Bee beatboxed and nodded as Sam said, "You're my guardian?"

"His vocal processors were damaged in Battle. I am still working on them." said Ratchet, scanning his throat and making him cough.

Mikaela looked at every one of the Transformers and said, "Why are you here?"

"We are here to find the Allspark, and we  _must_  find it before Megatron." said Prime, still holding Kris to his Spark.

"Mega-what?"

"Mega-who, doofus, not Mega-what."

Optimus nodded and put a finger to his helm, and a light came from his optics, startling Kris and the other two humans, and the grounds dropped away, making Kris cling to his armor, eyes going wide.

"Cybertron was once a rich planet, peaceful and just. Until Megatron became corrupt with greed, intent on using the Allspark for more power. All who defied him were destroyed. We managed to take the Allspark and hide it, but it vanished, Megatron tried to follow it, but he crash landed before he could retrieve it. That is where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather..." Sam started, and trailed off, as Kris looked up at Prime as he said, "It was an accident that entertwined our fates. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated Megatron's navigation unit...and the code was imprinted onto his glasses."

"How'd you know about the glasses?'

"Ebay."

Sam laughed lightly, and Ratchet said, "If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use it to transform Earth's Machines...and Build a New Army.

"Sam Witwicky. You hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Whoa...Dude. You get to save the world, Bro!" said Kris from her spot on Optimus's hand, and Sam laughed nervously.

Mikaela looked at Sam and said, "Please tell me you have those glasses?"


	5. Reunion and Sector Seven

_**Chapter 5** _

_Reunion and Sector Seven_

* * *

As they started back to the house, she opted to ride with Optimus, since something in her small Spark told her that it would be better if she did.

He rumbled and said, "At least you are safe, excluding the injuries you have. I have searched every star, every planet for you. I will not lose you again."

She smiled and patted the dashboard, "You won't lose me, Big guy. Seriously, I am really tough. Nothing can keep me down."

He rumbled again, giving a soft hum of reluctant acceptance. "Seriously, Optimus, don't worry. I'm a big tough girl. I can tie my shoes and everything!"

He huffed and said, "I am just concerned for you, little spark-nova. It is true that you do have a Spark, but you do not have metal skin like I or the other Autobot's. You should understand my hesitancy."

She nodded and rubbed the dashboard, saying, "I will be careful, Chief, Don't worry so much, or Ratchet will have me on bed rest for weeks!" She laughed, and he chuckled, "That, or he would throw a wrench at you. But I wouldn't let that happen."

She looked at him with a eyebrow raised and her mouth open in shock. "He throws wrenches?! COOL! Maybe he can help me with my aim!"

The Prime laughed softly, and stopped at the house, as the door opened. "Okay, Chief, you  _ **have**_  to stay hidden or my parents will freak."

Said Prime hummed and said, "We will have our talk later, when we finish this search for the All Spark. Agreed?"

"But, Chief..." She started, but he cut her off, "Agreed?"

She sighed and nodded, "Okay." He let her out and she ran into the house, into her room, and grabbed her bag, throwing in her inline skates, and then pulling on her other jacket, over her stitches, and shouldered her bag. "Sam, did you get the glass-"

**CRASH**

She winced as the Prime's foot crushed the fountain.

"Oops, my bad."

If this wasn't a serious situation, she would've laughed. She stomped her foot and pointed at the now crushed fountain, "Optimus Prime, look at this?! Thick headed Afthole." He felt his Spark swell and rattle at her language, and he teased, "I am sorry, darling spark. But we really need those glasses."

She huffed and then she heard Mojo bark. "Oh god. No, Mojo! Don't pee on the Weapons Speacialist's foot!"

Sam over and picked up the Chihuahua as Ironhide growled in disgust, "Ugh. You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?"

Sam shook his head, panicking, "No, This is a chihuahua. We love Chihuahua's!"

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!"

"He...He peed on you?...Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo. Ugh, my foot's gonna rust."

Kristina rolled her eyes, and said, "Suck it up, man. You'll live."

Ironhide looked down at the brown haired intended of Prime and snorted, walking off.

Sam went into the house with Kristina following, up to his room and she said, "Didn't you have it in your backpack, last time you had it?"

The 19 year old frowned at his sister then said, "Oh my god, yea, the last time I saw them, they were in the kitchen in my back pack."

He ran down into the kitchen and looked through his bag, grabbing out the glasses, muttering silently. "Got them?" asked his sister as she walked into the kitchen. He nodded, pocketing them in his jacket pocket.

He nodded, and then they both heard the bell ring and their mother called, "Ron, there's guys all over the front yard!"

They rushed into the living room, and frowned, "You Sam and Kristina Witwicky?" They both nodded and the guy said, "Last night you both filed a stolen car report and we believe it's a National Security risk."

Kristina frowned, raising her eyebrow and he looked at her, "And you, you aren't even in the living records, I wonder why that is..." "What ever this is, it feels fishy!" said her father as he stepped up to protect his family.

She smiled softly, ' _That's my dad. Doesn't let any one walk over him_.'

The suits guy laughed and pulled out a pen, saying, "What's fishy is the whole operation between you, your kids, and your little taco bell dog." Judy frowned, picking Mojo up as she felt offended by that.

Another guy came up and whispered, as Kristina heard the whole thing, "I think, Direct Contact." His eyes went wide and he took the thing from him, holding it up. "Son, Girly?" Sam stepped forward, and said, "Yea?" The monitor started beeping like crazy, as he muttered, "14 rads...BINGO! Tag 'em and Bag 'em!" Then he walked out, as people started coming in to take them and put on handcuffs.

Kristina's only thought was, ' _Shit, is killer on my shoulder. Doc and Hatchet won't like this._ '

* * *

"Alright, 'Ladiesman217'. That is your Ebay Username, isn't it?" He pulled out Sam's phone, showing it to them.

Kristina looked at Sam from his other side, and he said, "Yea, but it was a Typo and I ran with it." She rolled her eyes.

Simmons, she remembered reading his name tag, pressed a button and Sam's recorded voice came over the line, ' _Who ever reads this, this is Sam Witwicky, and my sister Kristina..._ "

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like Ladiesman." said Mikaela, looking at Sam.

"So you said last night your car...' _transformed._ ' Enlighten me."

Kristina rolled her eyes, and felt something pass over her Spark, another presence.

_'Spark-nova? Are you alright? They didn't harm you in any way?'_

She stopped, her eyes blinking as she asked back,  _'Optimus? Is that you?'_

' _Yes, I am talking to you through our Sparkbond. Is Sam with you?'_

' _Yeah_ _, they have us in handcuffs though. And my shoulder is starting to hurt, which is making my head feel like I've been shot twice.'_

He was quiet for a few moments, and he said,  _'Ratchet should have medicine for such things. Do not fret. We are close.'_

She smiled, and Simmons said, "And you, you don't even have a record of actually being born here. Are you with the aliens?"

She smirked, "Depends on entirely how you word that, asshat."

"You know what, ignore him, He's just pissy cause he has to get back to guarding the mall."

"You, in the training bra, don't test me. Especially not with your daddy's parole coming up."

"Parole?" asked Sam, and Simmon's smirked, "She's got her own juvie record to prove it!"

"You know those cars my dad use to fix, well they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?"

"Well we couldn't afford a babysitter, so my dad brought me along." "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot."

Kristina had had  _enough_ of his asshole mouth, as she moved, balancing her hands on the seat before giving him a good kick in his face. "Shut you slagging mouth, you piece of shit. You NEVER say things about my friends!" The monitor went off again and she yelped as they ran into something on the road.

They hit it a couple more times and a pair of metal fingers grabbed the roof and lifted, as the roof broke off and the rest of the car fell.

Optimus threw away the roof, and Sam smirked, "Gentleman, I like you to meet our friend. Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children...was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons!" She never heard someone so angry before. And Optimus just ranked up there.

Jazz turned on his magnets and growled, "Ah'll take these..."

Optimus knelt down and said, "You do not seem afraid...are you not surprised to see us?"

"Listen, I am not authorized to speak with you...except tell you I am not...authorized to speak with you.."

" _Get out of the car._ " He growled, his optics narrowing in barely contained fury at his Sparkmate being taken from him.

They started protesting, and he barked, " ** _NOW."_**

Even Kristina was a little spooked by that, when she was picked up by Prime, him holding her to his chest, lovingly as Ratchet burned off the cuffs, and said, "Take off your jacket, youngling."

She did as told, and showed the stitches, as he pulled out a small needle and she said, "That's not going to hurt, is it, Hatchet?" He shook his head and said, "It is just simple Cyberias strengthened Morphine."

"Cyberias?" "Yes, the name of your home planet. The one you were taken from so many years ago. Our sister planet. But we will discuss this on a later date." She puffed out her cheeks, and stuck out her tongue at her sparkmate and Ratchet chimed, "I am done. You can put on your jacket again." She looked down at the freshly bandaged arm and nodded, "Thanks, Hatchet." He huffed, andPrime put her down, as she pulled on her jacket.

"What's Sector Seven? And how did you know about the aliens?" asked Sam as he rounded on Simmons. "It's classified." Sam frowned and took the guy's badge. "Hey, you touch me that's a federal offence."

"Do-what-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge?" He tossed it, and looked at Bee, nodding.

Bee nodded, flipping something open on his crotch and a ball hit Simmons on the back of the head, as Bee started peeing on him.

Kristina laughed, and Prime scolded with a little humor, "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man!"

Mikeala frowned, "Alright, take it off."

"What?"

"Your clothes, all of it, off!"

"For what?"

For threatening my dad."

"Alright...this is beginning of the end of your life. Face it. You're a criminal. It's in your gene pool." As he said that, he took off his clothes, and Mikeala said, "Those are nice. Get behind the pole."

Sam handcuffed both of the men to the pole and Kristina smirked, but saw the phone in the other's hands, and heard the choppers and the cars coming this way.

"Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide slammed his gun into the ground, giving off a shock wave of energy that caused the tires to explode. Optimus called, "Autobots, roll out!"

They transformed, and Optimus rumbled, "Up you get." Kristina climbed onto his palm as the other two also hopped on, and he put them onto his shoulder. He rushed off, dodging the helicopters and cars underneath his feet, as he turned a corner and hid under the bridge.

"Steady, you three." He whispered, hoping to Primus that they didn't fall. The helicopter went underneath the bridge and Mikaela slipped, as Sam grabbed her. "Don't let go of me Sam, I don't wanna slip!" She had a tough grip his sleeve as he started to fall, and because of his slipping, Kristina forgot she was hanging onto him, and gasped, as they all went down, as Optimus swung his foot out but it was too late, as she and Sam with Mikaela were caught in Bumblebee's hands, as he skidded over.

"Bee! Oh my god, thank you." She hugged his helm, and then the helicopters started getting closer as harpoons grabbed his arms and brought him down. His warbles and chirps of agony and fear getting to Kristina as she cried, and ran toward him, kicking off the guy that had her pinned. Her Spark started glowing brightly, as she cried, " _RELEASE HIM!_ "

And the light that came from her Spark nearly blinded everyone as someone hit her with a tranquilizer gun to the good shoulder. She fell beside him, and he warbled to her, as she hugged his helm tightly. "You...you remind...me so much of Scout...S-She would've loved to-m-m-meet you..." She was getting colder.

The last thing she remembered, was Sam and Mikaela calling out as she fell to her side and Optimus crying out, through the bond, " _Kristina_!"

Then...everything went black.


	6. The Allspark

**_Chapter 6_ **

**_Megatron and the Allspark_ **

When Kris woke up, she was leaning against her brother, in a helicopter. She frowned and said, "Where the ever loving frag are they taking us?" "No clue."

"So...what they get you for?" The girl across from her was Australian, and next to her was a African American guy.

"We bought a car..."

"Turned out to be an alien robot."

The African American Guy mouthed 'Whoa' in shock and awe.

* * *

Soon, they landed on Hoover Dam, and she rushed out, her brother in front of her. She rubbed her back from laying down so long, and Simmons clapped his hand on Sam's arm.

"I think we got off to a bad start. You want anything? Hungry? Wanna HoHo, Latte, Double Venti Macchiato?"

"Where's my car?"

"Son." A bald guy with sunglasses walked up and said, "You need to listen to us very carefully. People can die here. You need to tell us everything you know, and we need to know it now."

"Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents... Oh you should write this down. And her juvie record. That's gotta be gone. Like forever." Kris smiled, proud of her brother being a man.

"Come with me, we'll take about your car."

* * *

"Alright, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBE's."

"NBE?" Kris heard the African American male next to her say, like 'Okay what is that, dumbass?'. ' _He is funny._ '

"Non-biological Extraterrestrials, try and keep up with the acronyms." He said, and the soldier rolled his eyes.

"Hey. My name is Kristina. What's yours?" "Epps. This is Lennox." Kristina looked over at the shorted brown haired guy and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mr Lennox, Mr. Epps."

They both smiled, and she suddenly shivered in fear.

"What you are about to see, is totally classified."

She looked up in horror as fear wormed its way into her Spark, and she shook.

"Dear God. What is this!?"

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed here into the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We soon shipped him hereto this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE One." said Simmons as he looked up at the frozen Cybertronian.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to pick at everything you think you know. But...you know that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons."

Kris felt her Spark almost freeze. In the same room as this guy? Holy Shit, no way. "He has been in Cryo-stasis since 1935. Your Great-Great Grandfather, made one of the most amazing discoveries in the history of mankind."

' _The most dangerous, too.'_

"The fact is, you are looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him, NBE ONE. That's what we call it."

Sam frowned as Simmons got into his face.

"And you don't think that the United States Military might need to know that you are keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Cried Defense Secretary Keller, in fear and anger.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." said Banachek.

"Well you got one now!"

"Why earth?" asked Lennox, from Kristina's right, since he didn't want that thing coming to life and harming the lady near him.

Kristina finally spoke up. "The Allspark."

"Allspark? What's that?"

"So, they came here to look for some Cube thing...called the Allspark. It gives life.

Of course, Mr. NBE ONE here, AKA Megatron, that what they call him, is pretty much the harbinger of death, and he wants to use the Cube to transform Earth's machines to take over the universe."

"That's their plan." confirmed Sam, nodding. "You're sure about this?" asked Banachek.

"Yeah..." He narrowed his eyes and asked, "You know where it is, don't you."

He nodded, finally, and said, "Follow me."

* * *

"You are about to see our crown jewel."

Kristina gasped in shock, as she looked up at the Allspark, and felt a small stirring presence in her Spark.

' _Hello, little Princess. It has been years since I have seen a Cyberian Princess.'_

_'P-Princess? I...am a Princess?'_

_'That you are, little one. Born from the King and Queen of Cyberias, the sister planet of Cybertron. You have been gone for far too long, little one. Your creators and Intended have been searching for you forever.'_

_'My...parents?'_

She was kicked out of her musings, as they took her into closed chamber, and locked the door. "Anyone got a cellphone, key alarm?"

"I have a phone..."

Glen threw him a phone and Simmon's said, "Oohhh, Nokia's are really nasty." She stopped and felt the Allspark cry out in pain as they funneled the power of the Cube into the box. Then she squeaked as the Nokia came to life, and growled.

She covered her mouth, and then yelled, "No!" She pushed him away from the button, and then opened the door.

"Come here little guy. I won't hurt you." The little Phone transformer chirped, and climbed into her hand, as he climbed into her jacket hoodie to hide. "You asshole! You were about to OFFLINE A SPARKLING! YOU HEARTLESS, MONSTER!" She punched Simmons in the nose, and she growled.

"Whoa. I like her." Epps whispered to Lennox, but then the lights started flickering.

"Gentlemen. They know the Cube is here."

"Banachek, what's going on!?"

"The NBE ONE Chamber has lost power..."

"WHAT?!"

"And the back up generator is just not going to cut it!"

"Do you have an arm's room?" asked Lennox.

* * *

She craddled the little Phone transformer close to her Spark as she asked,  
"How about we give you a name?"

He twittered, and purred, nodding against her shirt. "How about...Riptide?" He twittered, happily, and she smiled. "Good boy." Suddenly she heard the cocking of guns and she froze.

"I am giving you to the count of Ten..."

"I am counting to three." growled Lennox, as he said, "Take the kids to their car."

"Fine, you wanna lay the fate of the world on the Kids' camaro? Fine."

She sneered, and Riptide chuffed, rolling his blue optics.

* * *

They ran into where they were keeping Bumblebee and Kris cried, "LET HIM GO!" She kicked off a guy and snarled, Riptide imitating his foster-mother's face.

"No, No No, Let him go. Stop!" Bee screamed in pain, but stopped as the humans let him go.

"Are you alright, Bee?" asked Kris as she walked up to him, putting a warm hand on his leg plates. He growled, making a noise that was disagreement before he charged his cannon, and drew down his battle mask.

"Don't worry, it's fine. He's friendly. Come on. We'll take you to the Allspark."

Bumblebee stood in front of the Allspark and cooed, and Riptide twittered, from his place on Kris's shoulder.

She smiled and said, "Alright, Bee, do your thing."

' _Kristina? Kristina, are you unharmed?!'_

She breathed and smiled, ' _Yea, I'm okay. A little tired but that's to be expected.'_

_'Thank Primus. I was so worried that you had offlined.'_

_'Nah. Don't worry, Chief. We are at Hoover Damn. We have the Allspark, but Megatron is in the other hanger and he's unfreezing. We are going to Mission City, see you soon, Big Daddy.'_

_'What?'_

_'Sorry, gotta go!'_

She cut off the bond link and laughed sheepishly.

"Optimus isn't going to like this."

" ** _Message from Starfleet, Captain.-Let's get to_   _it_!"**


	7. Mission City

**_Chapter 7  
_ **

**_Mission City and the Princess's Power._ **

Kristina nodded as Lennox said, "He's right, We stay here, then we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is 22 miles away. We are going to sneak that cube out of here, and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good, Right!"

"But we can't make a stand without the Air Force!"

The Secretary of Defence rounded on Simmons and Kristina said, "Bee, do you have calling?" He twittered, nodding, looking at her like, ' _Who do you want to call_?'

"I have a few friends that I want to help." She hopped into Bee as he transformed back into his Alt mode and she recited a phone number. A couple of rings later and a female answered, "Hello? This is Riana?" "Doc. It's time. Get the girls and meet me at Mission City. I need back up."

Riana nodded, and said, "Affirmative, Prime." She smiled, and called, "Let's go, girls. Prime needs us!" They all piled into Taylor's car, speeding toward Mission City.

Kristina smiled and said, "Thanks, Bee. You're gonna finally meet Scout. She's just like you." Bee twittered, ' ** _She's a -scout-?'_**

She nodded and said, "Yep." Suddenly she felt her Spark being pulled. She looked at the AllSpark and muttered, "What...?" Then, everything slowed down.

' _Hello, little Princess. It is good to see you again.'_

She looked around, and said,  _"Who are you?_ "

' _You've known me all your life, little femme. I've been watching over you and your Intended for a long time. You are destined for greatness.'_

She felt a warm, and yet ancient presence in her Spark as she said, " _P-Primus?_ "

The voice chuckled and said, ' _Yes. You must gather your courage, and defeat Megatron, in order to gain your Freedom.'_

She was thrust back into the present, and she groaned, holding her head, from the extreme headache.

She looked into the back window as Sam growled, "Block him. Block him." It was the same cop car from before. Didn't Bee kill him?! Soon, a mammoth army truck transformed, pushing and throwing several cars out of the way.

She put a hand to her chest, and started praying, until she saw Optimus also Transform and then she cried out over the bond, ' _WHAT THE EVER LOVING PIT ARE YOU DOING, OPTIMUS_!?'

He didn't answer. Energon tears fell down her cheeks as she opened up a mental pathway with Ratchet, ' _Ratchet! Is Optimus okay?!'_

_'Prime will be fine, Kristina. Don't worry. He's been fighting Decepticon's since before you were born."_

_'But-'_

_'Do not worry, Kristina. He will be fine. He will come back to you.'_

She covered her mouth, sobbing softly. Riptide chirped and patted her cheek, worried about his mother. She pulled the little Transformer close, and said, "It-It's okay, Riptide...Daddy will come back."

Riptide purred and then transformed back into his Nokia alt, and she put him into the front pocket of her jacket. She looked foward and steeled her resolve, her Spark lighting up slightly behind her blue shirt, and she vowed, ' _I will save everyone_.'

* * *

Soon they got to Mission City, and Bee let Sam, Mikaela, and Kris out as he transformed.

Ironhide growled, "It's Starscream!" Kristina gasped as missiles flew toward her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the blow.

It never came.

She opened her eyes and she cried, "S-Sara! Sarah!" The Twins smirked, and pushed back the barrier they had made around their leader, and the missiles split in half, and exploded.

Riana and Delia stood on either side of Kristina as they helped her up and she smiled, "Good thing you guys get here when you did. I'd be a pile of goop on the ground if not for the Twins."

"Yeah, Prime, and something tells me that Sam would be very upset." said Sarah, looking toward the helicopter that had just transformed.

Kristina growled, and said, "Mikky!"

Mikaela looked over and Kristina said, "Look after Riptide!" She gave the little Nokia transformer to her and said to him. "Stay safe, and don't get carried off." He twittered and Kristina rushed back over and she said, "Let's do this shit."

They all put a hand to their chests, and closed their eyes. ' _Primus, Seven Primes. Give us the strength of our ancestors, our homelands, so that we may vanquish the evil, and let good triumph.'_

Soon, Time slowed down, as the aforementioned people heard their call, as they all called out, "Primus! Hear our Call! We beseech you to lend us your power!"

Six lights shot down to their Sparks as they called out, "Princess Change: Transform!"

They lifted off the ground, and the girls closed their eyes as they began their own transformations, and soon opened their eyes, glowing bright blue.

Two minutes later, they dropped down, Kristina leading them from the front as she called, "I am the Princess of Cyberias! Heed my Call! Like my mother before me, I will vanquish the evil and save the AllSpark! My name is Sailor Prime!"

"Sailor Heat!"

"Sailor Sun!"

"Sailor Life!"

"Sailor Scout!"

"Sailor Rythym!"

" _And by the light of the Moon and Stars and the Earth, we will protect the world!"_ They all spoke, looking fierce.

BlackOut growled, and shot a couple of missiles and Kristina dodged and flew up, her warriors following her.

"What do we do, Prime? We can't fight them until we figure out a plan!"

Kristina looked around and said, "Heat, Sun! Protect my brother since he has the AllSpark. Rythym, go after Jazz, make sure he stays in one piece. Scout, stick with me, we're going after BlackOut. Life, Help Ratch with Bee. That's the plan." They flew off, and Scout saluted, hovering near Kristina with a smile on her face.

"I'm here for yah, Prime." The young Warrior smiled and she nodded. "Let's do this." They both flew off toward BlackOut.

* * *

Scout hovered above the Con for a moment, before Kristina yelled, "Hey, Big, Fat and Ugly!" BlackOut looked up at her, and she smirked, giving a roundhouse kick to the faceplates.

He cried out in pain, and then Scout rolled in air and kicked down, and he smashed into the concrete. Kristina smiled and said, "Come on Scout, let's give him a what-for!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

They clapped their hands together, and called together, "Light's Dance!" A light came from their combined hands, and blasted forth, breaking into BlackOut's spark chamber, and disintegrated it, offlining him. "He's gone."

Scout nodded and then a pair of hands clapped around both girls as they cried out in shock and pain.

"Princess Of Cyberias, hmm?~ Heh, you'll make an excellent pet to my Master...~" She looked up into the red optics of Starscream and she growled, "Heaven's...Light." She blinded him for a few moments, and grabbed Scout, flying off.

"Megatron!"

"Prime." The evil Warlord sneered with venom, and distaste.

They grappled, Megatron throwing Optimus a few feet before locking hands with him.

"Humans don't deserve to live..."

"They deserve to choose for themselves!" Optimus growled, before pushing him off, shoving him off in anger.

"Then you will die with them!" He formed a rail gun with his hands and growled out, "Join them in extinction!"

It missed him, but Megatron punched him, grappling with him, intending to kill him.

He then stopped and kicked him away, as he went after the Cube, which was in Sam's arms, as he ran faster, Sara and Sarah flying above him. "Come on, Sam, you can make it!"

He ran faster, and then Sara cried out as a missile flew by her. She stopped short, and then started up again. "Sam, get into the building! We are going to go help Hide and Ratchet." He nodded and ran up into the building, wondering how his sister was doing and if she was still alive.

* * *

Kristina panted, and dropped Scout onto the pavement near Life and Mikaela. "Watch her. She's unconcious from Starscream squeezing her." Life smiled and nodded, and Kristina flew off, flying to the top of the building with the statues, looking for her brother.

"Sam!" "Kristina!" He smacked the flare on the wall, waving it as the helicopter came close to grabbing it, but Starscream aimed his missiles and blew up the helicopter.

Kristina flew down and erected a barrier to cover her brother, and the debris settled. He stood up and moved closer and closer to the edge of the building. "O-Oh.." He looked down in fear.

Megatron came crashing through the roof and Kristina held onto her brother for dear life, holding onto the cube. "Is it fear...or courage that compels you fleshlings...~?"

 _'How about both, and adrenaline?!'_  Kristina thought, shaking at the fear in her Spark.

"Give me the AllSpark...and you both will live as my pets!~" "We are NEVER giving you this AllSpark!" cried Kristina as she held onto her brother, hands shaking.

"Heh, Courage definitely drives you, little royal. You're mother and father had it too!"

Kristina felt white hot anger run through her as he said, "Too bad...You're father wasn't there to save your mother as she pleaded with me to spare her."

She yelled, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

He smirked, and purred, "Oh, so unwise to call your new master names!" He swung his arm, and the wrecking ball broke the top of the building as Kristina and Sam tumbled down.

Optimus caught Sam, while Kristina landed onto the concrete right side up, feet firmly planted, before she blasted into the sky, anger fueling her body.

Sara, Sarah, Reyna, and Taylor hovered up beside her and Taylor said, "Prime? Are you okay?"

Kristina's hair was covering her face as she whispered, "He's dead. Megatron...is going down!" She flew after him, thrusting her hands out as Sam thrust the Cube into Megatron's chest, and she cried out in pain, as white hot flames hit her Spark.

She had timed it wrong, and ended up getting hurt in the process. She was blasted away, and into a nearby building, burn marks and blood soaking into her Transformation Change suit.

She coughed, and Optimus called through the bond, ' _Kristina?_ _You are harmed. I can feel your pain!'_

 _'H-Hey, Chief. Yeah...when Sam thrust the Cube at Megatron...I got hit in the cr-crossfire...'_ She coughed up more blood, and energon, and looked up at the ceiling.

Optimus reached in gently, and took her into his hands, holding her gently as he could. His own Spark was breaking. ' _I'm sorry, that I couldn't save the AllSpark from Megatron... I...I wish that you...could've saved our home planets...'_

_'What are you taking about?'_

_'Megatron said that he had killed my mother and father...'_

_'He lied. Queen Starlya and King Garreth still live. They hid Cyberias from prying eyes, and some Transformers fled their to escape Megatron's wrath. You will see them again...'_

_'I...I don't know, Optimus...I might not make it out of this one.'_

Optimus' Spark rattled painfully in its holding. He laid her down softly and her Healer-Warrior, Life rushed over. "Prime! You stupid woman, look what you've done!"

Kristina opened her dull blue eyes and smiled, "Hey, D-Doc... We...We did it." Riana clenched her teeth, and laid her hands over the Princess's little Spark chamber, and her hands started glowing green.

Optimus felt Energon tears rolling down his cheek plates and he knelt next to Kristina, as she took a shuttering breath, and started to close her eyes. "No...No, Kristina, please open your beautiful eyes. Please..." He sobbed, as he lifted her small hand with a gentle hand.

She smiled softly and said, "C-Can't, Big Guy...I am so tired. Can't lift them..."

Scout knelt next to Life and added her own power to the Healer's. Kristina was so tired. She was floating in and out of consiousness, when she finally blacked out.

' _Kristina, please...wake up for me!'_

_'Wake up, my darling daughter.'_

Kristina opened her eyes and looked around, seeing nothing but blackness. She had heard a male voice, but it wasn't her Sparkmate...

' _Wake up, Kristina. My darling offspring, you must wake!'_ cried a female voice as she gasped, sitting straight up and putting a hand to her Spark. She leaned against Optimus' hand, and panted.

She felt like she had just gotten jumper cables to the Spark. "Fuck..." Optimus sighed. At Least she was alright.

"Hey, Chief...Um...I heard you..."

"Yes?"

"And I heard...two other voices."

"It must've been your mother and father. They felt you pass too." said the Prime as she frowned. "I died?"

He nodded and said, "It felt like Megatron had ripped out my spark when you're own Spark extinguished."

She looked up at him and said, "Okay, no more dying-OOF!" She was glomped by her five friends as they were crying. "Never again! Never do that again, Kristina!" She looked at Taylor, the Italian female sobbing into her shoulder. She sighed softly, and said, "Chill, girls. It's fine. I ain't kicking the bucket anymore."

Riana sighed, and stood, leaning against Ratchet, as he knelt down, patting her. "You did good, darling." She smiled and said, "Thanks, Ratch'."

"Permission to speak, sir?" asked a rough toned voice and Optimus smiled, "Permission Granted, Old friend." "You speak now!?" cried Sam, looking over at his Gaurdian.

"I wish to stay with the boy."

"If that is his choice."

Sam smiled, looking over at Mikaela with a look and she smiled lightly back.

"Yes."

"Woot! Alright, baby! We get to keep hi-OUCH!" "Sit down, Prime! You're still weak!" "Ouch, Doc! You hurt me!"

"Never again." Kristina looked up at Optimus and smiled, "Yeah, Chief. Never again. Love yah, big man."

He smiled and said, "I love you too, my little Spark-Nova."

* * *

**_With the AllSpark gone, We cannot bring life back to our planet._ **

**_But Fate has yielded it's reward. A new planet to call home._ **

**_We live among it's people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting._ **

**_I have witnessed their compacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there is more to them than meets the eye._ **

**_I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots, taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting._ **

Kristina smiled at the message and said, "Hey, Chief. I wanna introduce you to someone!"

Riptide transformed from inside her pocket, and climbed out, and she said, "Say hi to your son, Riptide. Riptide, this is your daddy."

Riptide purred, and Optimus blinked for a moment. "A sparkling? When...?" She sighed and said, "He was the last one to be born of the AllSpark, cause of Sector Seven. They were going to offline him, I couldn't let them do that." Optimus opened his hand, and Riptide jumped into his hand, and twittered.

' _Hi, daddy! It's nice to meet you finally!'_

"It's finally nice to meet you too, Riptide."

He let him down to his adoptive mother and said, "It is very nice."

Life was great, and was going to remain great. Well, that's what Kristina thought...

But, for now, life was all and well.


	8. Shanghai and First Kiss

_**Several Months Later** _   
  


* * *

"People, this is very dangerous. We don't know if we will survive this, but you gotta have faith. Alright? So, we will have Doc and Ratchet on stand-by in case anyone gets injured. Reyna, pair with the recruits, show them the reins. Lia, Sara, Sarah, you three are with me. Others, you have your orders from Lennox, and try not to get killed. This marks the 6th 'Con in eight months. Taylor, you're paired with your boy, make sure he stays calm and non-tigger happy."

Everyone nodded, and Kris smirked, "Alright, the cover is "Toxic-Spill". Do not draw attention to yourself, and don't freak."

Why were they in Shanghai? Some dumb 'Con came up on the Radar, and they were transported out here, at 3 in the morning. Kris didn't care, as long as she could help Optimus.

She nodded, and said, "Let's do this." The helicopter landed and she hopped out, and the others filed out in the groups they were assigned.

Sara, Sarah, and Lia followed after her, and Sara put a hand to her temple, switching to heat-mode. "Shit... He's huge. Prime...we are right on top of him..."

Kris nodded, and put a hand to her ear, turning on her with the whole group. " _Steady, Guys and Gals, we are right on top of him."_

In the moment of Kris's sparkbeat, the Decepticon transformed, and Kris yelled, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Reyna pulled her group away, but had to throw up a barrier up as the pipes banged over them. She cried out, "Gage!" The young male's leg had been broken underneath the weight of a pipe.

"Shit!" Kris cried and yelled, "Reyna! Get Gage to Doc and Hatchet!" The stealth warrior nodded, and she rushed off, carrying Gage toward the camps.

Kris growled, as the 'Con destroyed some helicopters and she and her warriors yelled, "Primus! Seven Primes, heed our call! Give us the strength of our ancestors before us so that we may vanquish this evil, and let good reign over all!"

Seven lights, the colors of the Rainbow, each color for each girl, blazed from the heavens and they cried, " _Princess Change: Transform_!"

They transformed, and Kris stepped forward, "Primus, Heed my Royal Call! I am Princess Kristina of Cyberias, and like my mother before me, I will vanquish this evil! I am Sailor Prime!"

"Sailor Heat!"

"Sailor Sun!"

"Sailor Scout!"

"Sailor Rythym!"

" _And by the light of the Moon, the Stars, and the Earth, we will protect the world_!" They all said, and Demolisher growled, as he blasted, but never landed a hit as they all flew up and after him. "Prime! He's going toward the highway!"

Kris clenched her teeth and touched her ear again, " _Epps, please tell me that Big Buddha is near!" "You are correct, girly, he should be there soon! Just stall him until he gets there!"_

She nodded and said, " _Little Princess over and out."_  She turned to her warriors and said, "We need to stall him until OP can get him! Where's Wisdom?" The Italian flew over and cried, "Right here, Prime. Let's kick 'Con butt!"

Kris turned and flew toward the large 'Con and said, "Hey, Ugly! Yeah, you!"

He growled, and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Princess of Cyberias, You can call me your Executioner!"

She clapped her hands together, and called, "Heaven's Light!" It blinded him, but he raged forward and smacked her away. She landed on the covered engine of her Intended, and she groaned.

"Thanks for catching me, Chief." She patted his roof, and she placed a gentle kiss on his windshield and flew off.

She rolled her shoulders and Heat said, "You okay, Prime?"

She nodded and said, "He didn't crack anything, and I landed on Chief." Sun nodded and said, "At least you aren't hurt."

Kris nodded, and then gasped, "Optimus!" She watched as her Intended fell off the 'Con when he blasted the wheel. She thrust her hands foward, and called, "Moon Barrier!"

Optimus landed on a barrier and then it set him down, and he smiled.

" _Thank you, spark-nova."_

_"Anytime, babycakes."_

She floated over to where the 'Con stopped, and her Warrior's followed, and she stepped down, crossing her arms in agitation. "Any last Words?" growled Optimus, his gun cocking. "Punk Ass Decepticon..." snarled Ironhide, as Taylor settled on his shoulder, rubbing his audio fins.

"This is not your planet to rule...The Fallen shall rise again.." Demolisher growled out, Energon leaking from his mouth.

"Not today." Optimus raised his gun and shot him, the 'Con's spark going out.

"That doesn't sound good." Replied Epps, frowning in sudden shock.

"Where's Sides and Sunny?" asked Kris, looking up at her Intended.

Before he could answer, the Twins rolled up and transformed, and Sun and Heat squealed, Heat plastered herself on Side's faceplates as he laughed.

"Chillax, my little warrior, I'm alright. I beat Sideway's aft big time."

"We both did, you afthat." Sunny rolled his optics as he held Sarah close. She laughed softly, and said, "I wish I was there to see you kick his ass, babe. That must've been amazing to see."

He nodded, and said, "He gave us and the Ice Cream Twins, Arcee, Moonracer,and Chromia a bit of trouble but Me and Sides handled it."

Kris nodded, and said, "Everyone accounted for?"

Lennox shook his head, and responded, "We lost a few, but some of us are badly injured."

"Doc and Hatch' will heal anyone that can. Don't worry."

Optimus put a hand down before she moved away and said, "Kristina...your back is turning blue. Did Demolisher hit you?"

She turned, and suddeny hissed in pain. "He did smack me...but I didn't know he smacked me that hard though..."

Optimus hummed thoughfully, and then picked her up, going back to the C-17s. The people that came, the soldiers, were carrying the dead with heavy hearts.

"Prime!" cried Doc and Ratchet at the same time as Optimus let Kris down and she transformed back into her normal clothes. "Riana, please check my Intended's back. Demolisher smacked her, and I've noticed it turning black with a bruise."

The Healer nodded, and said, "Alright, Kristina, turn, and lift your shirt." Kris rolled her eyes and pulled up her shirt. Riana hissed. "Stupid slagging 'con." She put her hands on Kris's back and they began to glow green.

She finished soon after and said, "There, good as new. Now get. I have other people to worry about now."

She got out of there before wrenches or power balls started flying.

She patted Optimus's leg and said, "Can I get a lift, Chief?"

He looked down and nodded, letting her climb up onto his hand and set her on his shoulder. "Hey, 'Hide, you okay?" She asked, noticing he was a little fidgety.

"No, I am not. But I am calming down." said the Weapon's Specialist, with a rumble, Taylor on his shoulder with her normal clothes, and she was rubbing his helm gently, talking to him softly.

Kris laughed and said, "Having to talk him down, Tay?" The Italian nodded, her voice soft as she replied, "Si, he was riled by what Demolisher said." Kris nodded and said, "I think Chief was, too."

She reached up and rubbed the Audio Fins on her Intended's helm, and smiled as he purred softly, relaxing slightly.

Taylor giggled, and said, "I think Ironhide and I will go take a long nap on the way back to Diego Garcia..." Ironhide nodded, and said to his Commander, "Prime." Optimus nodded, and Ironhide walked off, toward the other C-17s.

"Speaking of Naps, Chief, think we could hit a few Z's too?" Optimus nodded, and said, "It has been a long day."

He let her down, and transformed, opening the door to the cab and she climbed in, the door closing behind her.

He drove up to the C-17 strictly for his use, since he was a truck, and she laid down.

"Kristina, spark-nova, may I show you something?" She blinked, and said, "Yeah, sure, fire away, Chief." He chuckled, and said, "You may want to sit up."

She groaned, and sat up anyway, and watched in awe and fascination as Optimus turned on his holoform and looked at her with bright blue eyes. She covered her mouth, her own blue eyes wide.

He was tall, that much she could see, but he was lean, and he had hair so black it looked blue in the light of the cab. His eyes shined blue, much light hers, and they held wisdom, and too much worry over the war.

He didn't really have a beard, but he did have a goatee, reminding her of a book character she used read about. She blushed, and said, "Chief?"

"Ratchet came up with these forms for us.. so we could interact with the humans better." The holoform smiled and said, "I take it that you like it?"

"Whoa, Chief...you're hot." He blinked, and his cheeks turned a light blue color, similar to heated metal. Kris scooted closer and put a hand to his cheek, feeling the heat underneath her fingers.

"It's real?" He nodded, and said, "Ratchet made each chip for us authentic and real... It's much like...an out of body experience.."

She nodded, and smiled softly, "Hey, Chief? Have you ever kissed?"

He frowned, a dark brow raising, but before he could say anything, Kristina had leaned up, and kissed him on the lips.

He blinked, never having experienced a kiss in this form before, but he felt his spark rattle in his spark chamber and he pressed back, gaining more information on how to kiss from the internet.

She pulled back, and smiled, her cheeks pink with delight. "That was a kiss."

He smiled, and pulled her back into another kiss, holding her close.

How he loved her, as she kissed right back.

This was his Intended Sparkmate, and she knew it.

His Spark knew it, he knew it...

' _Primus...never let her from my sight...'_


	9. Diego Garcia And College

_Chapter 9_

_College and Diego Garcia_

* * *

Kris moved from her place on the family couch as her Father said, "Come on, Let's go! ALL hands on deck!"

She rolled her eyes, and then Sam came down, and said, "You're lucky, you know, while most people have to go to college and get their degrees, you don't even have to. You get to stay on base with the Autobots, and learn how to Liasion between Human and Autobot relations. Not to mention that you are getting visitors from space later this week!"

Kris pulled out one earbud, and said, "Well, It is my parents, you know. And considering I was kidnapped and had to deal with your sassy gay ass for 19 years, I think I deserve this."

"I'll have you know-"

"Kris, Sam, Frankie, Mojo! Come on, Kiddos, we're on a tight schedule!"

Kris facepalmed and then followed her brother and father as they took boxes out to the car. "Come on, Dad, why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me? You rent the room out?"

"No I've got other plans for your room and it rhymes with "Dome Meter"."

"Home Theater!" Kris raised her arms above her head and grinned.

"Thanks for that, Kris."

"You're welcome, brother mine~." She sang, and then went back into the house, where she was bombarded by her mother, who was starting to cry.

"M-Ma..." She struggled, and was pulled into the woman's bosom, as she said, "My baby princess, off to fight with big alien robots by moonlight, and fall in love by daylight. I'm so proud of you, my baby beautiful girl~!"

"Okay, Ma, who's been watching too many Sailor Moon episodes?!" She laughed, and then Sam came in, only to get pulled into his mothers embrace, as she cried, "Oh my baby bootie boyyyy!"

Kris snorted, having trouble breathing cause she was laughing so hard, as Sam said, "See Dad, this is how you react when the fruit of your loins is going out into the big world to fend for themselves."

"My heart bleeds for you two, College, Army, Bummer!"

"You two have to come home not just on Big holidays, you have to come home for Halloween!" Judy cried, and Kris smiled sadly, and reached up to wipe the tears away. "I'll try to make it on Holidays, Ma, but you know I'd have to get Clearance from Lennox."

"And you know I can't, Ma, it's College." Sam tried reasoning with his mother with a regretful gaze.

"We'll dress up and come to you, you'll never know it's us!"

"You can't do that, Ma..." He said, starting to panic.

"For god's sake, Judy, let the kids breathe?! Come on, Go. There ain't no way you're packed for a month long trip. Go. March, Young Lady!" Ron smacked Judy's rear, and Sam and Kris recoiled in disgust.

"That was too much for my young brain." Kris walked away, shaking her head to clear her pure mind of the event.

"Dad." Sam tried, but alas, got nowhere.

Kris snorted, and then went out to the garage, patting the hood of her Guardian, Jazz. "Yo, Jazz-man. Help me before I get sick with all the gross thoughts in my brain. "

Jazz shook as he laughed, and said, "Well, can' say I blame 'em. They're in love." She twisted her face and said, "I know that, Jazz, jesus! But do they have to scar their children with naughty images?!"

Jazz laughed louder and then transformed, sitting down, asking, "Yah almos' packed? Bossbot wants us on the road by daybreak."

She nodded, and said, "Yeah, I have all my clothes packed, which is pretty minimal, and now I just have to pack up all my trinkets, and other stuff. So... talk to me, Jazzy. What's goin' on between you, and Rythym~?"

"M-Me and Reyna?" He stuttered, and then his cheekplates glowed blue.

"Awwwwwww, you're blushing! Do you really like her?"

He grinned, and said, "Yah're such nosy charge, Kris."

"Guilty as Charged. But really, do you?" She asked, smiling.

He looked away, and then nodded. She squealed. "SO CUTE!"

* * *

That evening, later in her room, Kris sat on the neatly made bed for the last time, and she sighed. She was going to miss this place.

She was taught here, learned how to ABC and 123.

Got her friends, had girl sleepovers, had boyfriend, got cheated on, heartbroken, stopped dating. She grew up here. She smiled sadly, and then startled a little as her phone rang.

' _Your touch magnitizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing  
They say, be afraid, you're not like the others, Futuristic Lover!"_

_**Since when did she have that ringtone**?!_

She answered the phone without looking at the caller ID, and said, "Hello, this is Kristina Witwicky. How can I help you?"

" _Hello, Sweetspark."_

_**Whoa**._

"C-Chief? How'd you get my number?"

" _Marriana gave it to me just now. You can thank her later. How are you?"_

 _"_ I'm fine. Just sitting in my old room. It's practically all empty now. I'm reminiscing on the memories here, so don't worry, I'm not busy. So what can I help you with, Big Boss?"

" _I have received word from your real parents. They will be here sometime Wednesday Night. Are you all packed up?"_

 _"_ Yeah, I'm all packed. I'm just wondering... How in the frag am I gonna fit everything into Jazz's trunk and backseat? 4 boxes of clothes, and 3 boxes of small things."

" _I can send another of my soldiers to help with the space, if that's acceptable."_

"Yeah that'd help a lot. Who do you recommend?" She stood up and then smoothed out the bed spread, holding her phone, or Riptide who had been asleep, in between her shoulder and ear.

" _Well, I think Ironhide and Taylor were heading your way at the moment, I can ask them to help. Hold on just a moment, sweet."_

She was put on hold for a second and then he came back, " _Ironhide said that he'd be there soon, he was taking Taylor to the "Ice cream store" For some sort of sweets, she didn't say. All she said was that she needed sugar and fast."_

She laughed. "That's Taylor. She has a big sweet tooth to rival even the youngest of kids."

" _I have heard. Ah, also, is it not tradition for human femmes to have more than seven boxes when moving?"_

She snorted. "Chief, I'm not traditional. I don't have a mountain on boxes. Sam has more than I do, and he's leaving some stuff here. But anyway. Hey, Chief?"

" _Yes?"_

 _"_ I love you. And I will see you soon." She blushed as she said it.

A soft chuckle came from the other end and he said, " _And I love you, my little spark-nova. I shall see you soon also."  
_

They both hung up, and Kris blushed, cleaning off Riptide and then saying, "Really he needs to stop being so attractive. What do you think, RT?"

He twittered in his Samsung Galaxy 5S mode, and transformed, climbing up onto his mother's shoulder, as she opened the door, and suddenly stepping onto a small bot, who in turn started shooting at her.

"THE HELL?! Riptide, Attack Mode!" Riptide jumped up and transformed into a Hand Blaster, which could shoot plasma bullets and create damage just like a regular Mech's Plasma Blaster.

She offlined two, before the whole house shook, and she hit the floor. "Shit, what the hell was that?!"

She toss Riptide up into the air, him transforming back into his bipedal mode and he landed back on her shoulder, as she rushed out of the house to see Bumblebee and Jazz with smoking cannons, and Sam and her father in the yard.

She looked toward Sam's room and was met with a big hole.

"What the fuck happened?"

* * *

Bee smacked his helm, knowing he was in trouble, as Kris stood next to Jazz, leaning against the barrel of woodshavings. Her father was talking to the fire department outside, after Judy had threw a fit (Sayin' that she wanted a hot tub, and she was gonna skinny dip and they couldn't say shit about it.).

"Listen, Bee, I wanna talk to you about the college thing."

' _I'M SO EXCITED, AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!~'_

He hated to bring him down, but it was inevitable.

"I can't take you."

Kris sighed, knowing Princeton's Freshmen couldn't have cars, as Bee whirred sadly, and he continued, "Listen, Bee, I can't take you cause Freshman can't have cars. I'd take you with me if it were up to me, but it's not. I meant to tell you this earlier, Bee, I'm sorry. Besides, what about Scout? Don't you wanna see her?"

Bee slumped, knowing it was true. He liked Scout a lot, she was just like him in ways.

"You should be with Optimus Prime and the others, Bee, not in my Dad's garage, man, you're suffocating in here. I mean, aw, come on Be, don't make this harder..."

He rubbed his face as Bee's tear ducts started, and Kris winced. ' _Jesus Bro, make him cry, why don't you.'_

He shook his head, and then said, "But remember that you'll always be my first car. Love you, Bee."

He lifted the flap of the tarp and then Kris heard the monsterous engine of Ironhide out front.

"Bee, you're always welcome to come with us when we leave. How about it?" She asked, and moved a little so Jazz could transform, and drive around to the front where her boxes were sitting, so they could be loaded.

Bee nodded his head, and she said, "You just wanna see Scout again, huh?"

He nodded eagerly, and she snorted, and said, "Let's go, Little Bee. The more the Merrier!" She stepped out, and then let him drive around, telling Sam that she was taking Bee to base.

She walked over to her things, and then blinked. "I had... seven boxes. When did I get more?"

"Oh hunny, you had more stuff in the attic." said her mother, and then she said, "OH HIDEY I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" She hugged the monstrous grill and danced a little.

"Ey, Squishy, get off my grill. You may be my Sparkmate's best friend and higher -up, but I ain't your plushie."

She snorted, and hugged Taylor, before taking the banana split ice cream, and taking a bite.  _YUM._

 _"_ So all this belongs to you?" Ironhide's holoform reached down to pick up a stack of boxes and then asked, "How can one femme have so much?"

"SweetSpark, it's cause she is  _femme_!" Taylor said, giggling.

Both her and Taylor start laughing at his exasperated look.

"Most of this is like... probably personal belongings like CDS, DVDs, and things I couldn't store in my room."

Jazz laughed, "Here's a box of plush animals!" "HEY, DON'T MOCK THE PRINCESS FOR HER LOVE OF ANIMALS." Kris shook her hand in her Guardian's direction.

"Yes, Milady!"

She rolled her eyes, and said, "Really, how does Reyna deal with him?"

Some of her Warriors, like Reyna, Taylor, Sara, and Sarah were pretty accepting of their mechs, and decided to give the relationship thing a chance. But Scout, and Riana were slow for it, and Kris was just treading lightly on the thin ice before she took the plunge.

Taylor licked her Chocolate covered Vanilla cone and said, "It's cause he's a SpecOps, remember? He's the best of the Best at what he does. And he is  _molto_  affectionate with Reyna that she blushes right down to her toes when he calls her pet names."

Kris smiled, and said, "It's cute. I really like match making~" Taylor laughed, and then Sam came over, saying, "Hey, Taylor. Sorry to be in a hurry, but Princeton awaits."

"It's no problem, Sam, Princeton is very prestigious! Have fun, okay? And make sure to have tons of interweb dates with Mikky, she worries!" She hugged him, and then Kris smiled, "See yah, big bro!" She kissed his cheek, and then waved at her parents as they all left.

Kris looked down at her ice cream and then said, "I wonder what my parents are like... I mean... My real ones."

"They must  _molto_ proud and excited to see you finally. Speaking of parents, we need to go. It looks like the boys have gotten everything packed. Who will you be riding with?"

"I'll ride with Ironhide, since he's carrying most of my stuff."

They both tossed their trash away, and then Kris locked the house door, and took one more look before sighing, and hopping into Ironhide's cab.

It was going to be a long ride to Diego Garcia.


End file.
